Songs About you
by lowesgrl
Summary: Hello everyone should read this!Its rily and trily well not rily for long!my bff is going to help so look for longer chapters!
1. Through with you

Chapter 1-Through with You (Lily's Point of View)  
Flashback-  
As I walked down the halls of Roscoe High the second week of my unsingle life I was happy...well happier than happy because I was walking in the direction of my boyfriend. Ray was standing there as if he were looking for someone.

"Were you looking for me?" I asked quietly  
"Huh, oh um yah. You were exactly the one I was looking for." He lied.  
"So we are still on for tonight?" I asked him in my sweetest voice.  
"Oh no that date was tonight?! I will have to ask for a rain check." He said.  
"So you're canceling?" I asked again  
"Not canceling, rescheduling." He answered.  
"Maybe tomorrow?" I pleaded him.  
"Definitely tomorrow!" He said.  
"Well bye." I said  
"Yah um bye" He quickly answered and ran off to places unknown to me.

I was left broken hearted and sad. He made other plans and chose them over me? That left me questioning if our love would last. Then my other friends came up to me and made my frown turn upside-down. "Lillian the fair lady of Roscoe!" Robbie stated in the best English accent he could muster up.  
"Ah peasant Robbie what brings you into my presence?" I asked him.  
"Um, Hello I am here too" Travis stated.  
"Ah and Sir Travis how's the round table going?" I asked him  
"Me in the presence of Lillian the fair lady of Roscoe makes me feel oh so special!!" Robbie answered.  
"The round table is in chaos.... Again." Travis stated.  
"Oh no not again!!" I stated as I fell into a fit of giggles.  
"So Lily what's going on?" Robbie asked.  
"Yes we are all dying to know" Travis said.  
"Ray canceled well rescheduled his date with me" I said as a frown enveloped my face.  
"Oh no not again. Did he say why?" Travis asked. He knew exactly why.  
"No not really. He just said he had already made plans then he said bye and zoomed off to who knows where."  
"Oh really. I know where!" Robbie said  
"Then what are we waiting for?" I exclaimed.  
At that I looped my hand around Travis and Robbie's arm and we were off to find Ray. When we rounded the corner all I saw was Ray with his arm around Audrey and then I ran off to the bathroom.  
Flash forward-  
I have been crying ever since then and now I had to go to lunch not wanted to had to go to lunch. To face Ray to face the whole group to face well everything.  
  
**A/N-This is not my first!! I want reviews please!!!**


	2. Running from pain sorrows and lies

**Chapter 2- Running from pain sorrow and lies**

As I walked to lunch everyone was staring at me like I was doing something wrong, like going to lunch was the worst thing I could do to myself. But what do they know I thought to myself as I trudged on to the cafeteria. When I entered the cafeteria I was greeted by the smiles of my friends and the person I thought I loved but turns out the he set me up.

"Hey pretty lady!" Ray said as he approached me.

"How could you?" I said in my angry voice.

"When you 'rescheduled' our date to 'study' was it really to study?" I asked.

"Um..Uh.." I could tell he was trying to explain.

"When you ran away where did you go because this morning I thought I saw you with Audrey....and to top it all of you had your arm around her!" I yelled.

"Lily I don't know what you are talking about!" He retorted.

"I can't believe you Ray I had Robbie and Travis with me. Too bad you didn't notice me because you would have seen me run off. Did you wonder why I wasn't at any of my morning classes considering you are in half of them?" I said calmly.

"Lily it wasn't what it looked like!" Ray screamed.

"Oh really because it looked to me like you were cheating on the girl you used to love." I replied.

I didn't notice I was crying until I was out of Henry Roscoe High and down the street. I could sense someone following me but didn't want to turn around to look considering it might be Ray. Then I felt the person behind me grab my wrist and stop me.

"Please let go!" I said.

"No I can't do that you may end up hurting yourself." He said

"Just let go...Travis?!" I said in complete shock as I turned around to find out who was.

I turned all the way around and hugged him tightly and let my tears flow freely down my cheeks. He stared rubbing my back and as he did I calmed down to the point where I forgot about Ray and well everything for that matter.

**A/N-Sooo I thought the first chapter was review worthy well it was but only for one.Thanx to that person and I think this should at least get more sooo review review review!!!!**


	3. Let Go

**Chapter 3-Let Go**

After we let go of each other I ran again. My emotions were frazzled. I had to stop myself from hurting myself. I had to stop myself from kissing Travis. Travis still followed and I still ran. I ran until my legs were burning with pain and my lungs were heaving. I felt Travis pick me up and then passed out. When I woke up I was at the station by myself. I stayed lying down for the next hour until I heard a rustling noise. When I got up to look at who it was I found my knight who saved me from myself...... Travis.

"Hey sleepy head" he called out softly.

"Hey. What happened to me?" I asked.

"Well lets see, Ray was cheating on you and then you broke up with him and then you ran away crying and I followed and then you stopped and cried in my arms and when I let you go you ran for like 15 minutes and stopped and I picked you up and you passed out and then you woke up here." He said matter-a-factly.

"Did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Yah." He replied.

"Thanks a lot for all of your help. Now if you don't mind I will be going to school." I stated.

"More like going home its 4 o 'clock." he said.

"What about RFR?" I asked.

"Pre-recorded shows are used for these types of things." he said.

"Ok then bye I will see you tomorrow." I said.

"Wait Lily don't go please stay." he pleaded.

"I will have to call my mom really quick." I said.

"Go ahead." He replied.

I walked out of the station and called my mom and told her of what happened she was saddened and told me there were other fish in the sea and to just keep looking. I hung up and went back into the station. Travis was wrapped up in his mixes and I was sitting there listening. My cell-phone rang and interrupted my thoughts. I was horrified when I looked at my caller I d to see Ray's cell written on it. I let it go to my voicemail. I had finally let go. I let go of him and his feelings for me. I had detached myself from him and checked my voicemail.

"Lil we need to talk so meet me at Mickey's Disks and ummm we will talk I guess."

"I can't believe him!" I yelled.

"Believe who?" Travis asked.

"Ray." I said emotionless


	4. Take me Away

Take me Away-

I decided to talk to Ray to solve things. I figured that if my life was without Ray it would be a disaster. When I entered I spotted Ray with a bouquet of flowers and a piece of paper. When I took a seat he was the first to speak.

"Hey pretty lady!" he exclaimed.

"Hey" I said eying him.

"Well these are for you." he said pushing the flowers toward me.

"Thank you very much Ray." I said through my teeth as I slid the flowers to the floor beneath my feet and then I stomped on them.

"Well I asked you come here to beg for your forgiveness and to ask you to be my girlfriend." He said slowly.

"Forgiven or not what makes you think that I will let you hurt me again?" I asked calmly.

"I messed up big time. Lily if I didn't love you would I be asking you to come here and put my heart on the line and ask you to be my girlfriend?" he asked half yelling.

"You did it once before so how can I tell?" I asked.

"Lil please trust me!" he pleaded

"Let me think Ray I just broke up with you this morning and now you want me back?!" I yelled.

"Lily please give me your answer now!" he said.

"Ok fine but do it again and watch what happens. You will be sooooo sorry!!" I finished off and got up and left.

As I was walking down the street thought of Travis filled my head. I felt guilty not fulfilled. I felt empty not full. I knew I had to give Ray another chance but somehow I knew the chance would go to waste. I knew my heart would be broken. But to learn from mistakes was the best way to learn lessons. SO I kept walking until I found myself at the underground. Why though I didn't know. When I opened the door I was greeted by emptiness. AS I sat down I heard a muffled OW and a jolt. I stood up and looked at eh couch and saw Travis sitting there rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Travis. I didn't see you there." I said innocently.

"Hey Lil. How'd the whole Ray thing go?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I gave him another chance to prove his love for me was true. Don't say what I know you want to say."

"Ok I wont then." He said.

_**Take me away by Avril Lavigne-**_

_**I cannot finds a way to describe it**_

_**It's there inside**_

_**All I do is hide**_

_**I wish that it would just go away**_

_**What would you do**_

_**You do if you knew**_

_**What would you do**_

_**All the pain **_

_**I thought I knew**_

_**All the thoughts lead back to you**_

_**Back to what **_

_**Was never said**_

_**Back and Forth**_

_**Inside my head**_

_**I cant handle this confusion **_

_**I'm unable come and take me away ......**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**A/N-Thank you guys and girls for the great reviews!!!**


End file.
